The First Year
by Browniekins
Summary: For the First year, Takes place in Rhiannon Shadowwood's third year at hogwarts, in slytherin house. She's a girl with a knack for trouble, and self destruction. While her best friends Scorpius Malfoy, Jack Robends, and Tibalt glory flower are always there to pick her up. Nolan Ceaser seems to be always in the shadows. Will this be the year he comes out of them?


Chapter One. -Potions

It was freezing, and Nonnie had finally made it out of quidditch practice half frozen. She made her way to the castle and was greeted with a warmth that wrapped around her gratefully. She sighed taking her damp curls out of her elastic and shaking her hair out, catching a glimpse of matching faces she smiled looking up. Drew and Nolan came sauntering up.

"Hey boys." She smirked and threw her arms around Drew, she slid back off and gave a shy glance to Nolan. She had always been slightly more reserved when it came to Nolan. She waved shyly catching his eyes. He had a weird expression on his face.

"What?" She shook her head, really confused, but he just smiled and shrugged. Nonnie was about to ask, if they were going to catch her match on Friday but at the time she opened her mouth jack and Scorpius came up behind her on each side. She gave a smile to the boys on her sides and to the boys in front of her. While Drew was still smiling Nolan, looked upset. She barely had time to say goodbye before Jack whisked her off towards the dungeon.

Nonnie sighed peeling off her soggy playing robes, and rummaging through her trunk to find dry ones. She finally pulled fresh clothes on, and ran a brush through her hair. They had classes with Hufflepuffs today. She met Jack in the common room, he took her hand and they walked into potions together. They sat at their normal table together, her and jack had been potions partners since first year. Professor Weasley walked to the front of the room, her instant presence commanding attention. It wasn't the scared attention that most teachers got, okay..well a little bit. But everyone knew that a nice comment about her hair, got you a long way. She explained today's assignment and Nonnie half listened as her and Jack passed notes back and forth. She sat at attention as soon as Wealsey had said they would be changing partners today. The Professor picked a piece of parchment and starting reading names off. Childishly Nonnie and Jack held onto each others hands terrified of being parted. Nonnie didn't care if she was 13, Jack and her, always did everything together.

"Rhiannon Shadowwood and Nolan Ceaser." Nonnie smiled, glad that she would have somebody as a partner, she knew. She gave Jack's hand a squeeze nodding at him, before standing and joining Nolan. Finally after they were allowed to start and Nonnie sat next to Nolan smiling brightly.

"Hey sorry about earlier, Jackie just wanted to get dry and to class." He nodded mildly and started the fire beneath the cauldron. Nonnie turned to her own, and starting chopping up worms. An awkward silence settled over them as they worked. Nonnie stirred her potion as she reached for her wand and her hand collided with Nolan's. She felt a rush of electricity bolt up from her fingers through her arm and she pulled back, blushing. She mumbled a sorry before staring into blue liquid that moved sluggishly through her pot. She sighed, and looked to the boy on her left, his was moving perfectly.

"Hey Nol...Could you uh help me?" She was usually great at potions and this set her mind on edge.

"Yea 'course Nons." He grabbed a vial of wispy white stuff and leaned over her and she inhaled as he poured the contents in her cauldron. He smelt nice, like fresh water and apples. She felt her face heat up again as he looked up at her from the angle. She felt her heart skip a beat, and she thought she had died. He had those big eyes, that were green and blue that looked like the ocean. Why was he doing this to her? She cast her eyes down, trying to think of something snarky to say, the way she usually did, but her mouth wasn't working right. Scowling she pushed him away and continued stirring. The professor walked around, clicking her tongue at any potions done wrong, but she simply smiled at Nonnie and Nolan, writing something on her clipboard. She shifted all her notebooks into her book bag, then looked up at Nolan. He didn't talk much, at least not to her. He was always there, but silently.

"Are you going to catch my match on Friday? Snakes versus lions." He looked bewildred at her question.

"I always go to your games." Nonnie blushed again, smiling. Noticing that he had said _her's _and not _Drew's. _ She shook her head, her hair falling in front of her face.

"R-right." He seemed to look happy at her stuttering and she felt a rush of anger surge through her. For absolutely no reason at all, which was strange. Nonnie was still staring at him, when nolan chuckled gesturing to Jack standing behind Nonnie and then around the empty room.

"Class is over Sweet." Ugh, he was doing that thing again. Where he hypnotized her with his eyes, and she lost track of time. She stood hastily and knocked over her stool. Face burning she grabbed Jack and whirled him out the classroom, and too the greathall. The lunch passed in a blur, as it went on like always. Nonnie picked at her food, while jack shoveled everything he could fit into his mouth. She guessed it was a boy thing, because every boy in fourth year ate like that. The classes for the rest of the day were the same. Every time she looked up his mysterious eyes were on her, and she would either smile or duck her head like nothing had happened.

The end of the day was a blessing, and Nonnie, Jack and Scorpius all collapsed on the couch. Nonnie wished Tibalt was in Slytherin too with the rest of them. Scor scowled as jack pulled a bottle of firwhiskey from under the couch and handed it to her. He didn't much approve of Nonnie drinking, or doing anything really. She took a swig of whiskey, the familiar burning in the back of her throat. This had become a tradition for the two of them. Drink away the day, drink away the past, and drink for the future. Because founders knew, that the future would bring only fresher, harder pain. Nonnie could feel her brain start to get fuzzy and her vision getting blurry. She would build a better tolerance then half a bottle. But tonight she cuddled closer to jack. As she fell asleep her brain was seared with the image of a boy. A boy in the potions class with eyes like the ocean.


End file.
